Hero Mode
Hero Mode is the second Mutation Mode variant, based of Zombie: The Hero from Counter-Strike Online, also extending on Mutation Mode. It throws more threatening mutants against soldiers. It's available in every versions under the following alias: *'Hero Mode' (Most versions). *'Zombie v3' (Vietnam). *'Savior Mode' (China). *'Mutation Ⅱ' (Russia). Basics Like Mutation Mode, every soldiers have 20 seconds to scatter around the various maps to find a suitable spot and defend the best they can. The round starts with three host berserker mutants if the room is full, instead of two in Mutation. In addition, one random soldier will also become the Hero (see below). For each mutant kill, the soldiers will gain 20% more power to their weapons, with the maximum being 100% power. Mutants also have more evolve states, which requires more infections to evolve into another class, however, a certain amount of damage dealt by soldiers can also trigger anger which gives 1 evolve state (same for body adsorbing). Mutants cannot be permanantly killed, unless however they are killed by headshot, which will then end the round for that mutant. It is considered one of the hardest mode due this gimmick since headshot on mutants is not always an easy thing to do. The Hero Chosen one, by luck, must leads the soldiers by providing best defense as possible. Armed with a powerful Fal Camo (modified FAL Custom) that has a grenade launcher attachment. The FAL Camo has 60 rounds per magazine and 3 grenades in the grenade launcher. This weapon can be deadly at any range and can harm several mutants with his grenade launcher. When the Hero requires more ammunation, any supply crates he takes will automatically refill his ammo and grenade launcher rather than replacing his weapons. The hero also has his own Mutation Jacket which can be stacked with another one if the player already has one equipped. Due the Hero tag above his head, it is usually the most wanted in the mode for its reward of five kills and making it hard for the hero to use stealth. Mutants Mutants are more threatening in this mode than they are in Mutation Mode, due the fact they have more HP than ever before and also respawn within five seconds after getting killed, unless by a headshot. They also heal at a much faster. When respawning, mutants will not be able to knockback for three seconds, which can screw up certain spots where soldiers might be camping. This is probably due to avoid instant respawn ambush. Strategy Soldiers *Remember all spawning points in the map and watch out when the mutants respawn. Since they won't get knock back for 3 seconds after respawning, you could get mutated easily if you happen to run into them. This is not the case for CF NA. CF NA has no designated respawn points for mutants. *The Hero should back up team members with his Grenade Launcher. Savor grenades for larger groups of mutants. *Concentrate on getting headshots to take down the mutants permanently. If you can't score the killing blow, you will at least score more damage and points. * Kill the high level mutants first because they have high HP than the normal one and when they respawn, they became normal. Mutants *As you can earn evolution points by taking damages, try peeking out to let the soldiers shoot at you. *If you get ambushed, jump and strafe to make it harder for soldiers to headshot you, so you can respawn. *Sometimes the soldiers will defend a place where you can respawn. In this case, brute force it until you respawn in there and you could easily mutate everyone before they know what happens. Maps Hero Mode is playable in every Mutation maps but it also introduced a new exclusive map named Merida which is not available outside of this mode with the exception of the Vietnamese version which features it in Hero Mode X, while the Chinese version has it for both Mutation & Hero Mode X, as well as another exclusive map named Nano Desert. *'Excavation' *'Estate' *'Merida' *'Nano Desert' *'Nano Mall' *'Nano Port' *'Re. Facility' *'Tranquility' *'Vault' *'Zone 13' Gallery HERO 01 1.jpg|Hero Mode Artwork. HeroMod.png|Hero Mode Artwork (2). Hero Artwork 3.jpg|Hero Mode Artwork (3) Threat.png|Assassin Artwork (1). mut.jpg|Assassin Artwork (2). Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode Category:Hero Mode X Category:CrossFire